blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Briarpaw
"StarClan can also make decisions for the dark side, and with their permission, I'm going to put you through all the pain you made me go through when I was alive, HERE AND NOW!" '''-Briarheart to Tick-Tock in "Evil of Three."' Briarpaw's RP appearances Briarpaw is a BlogClan apprentice with dark brown fur and blue eyes. Briarpaw has participated in RPs outside of BlogClan,not all of them are set in the ''Warriors Universe, but his favorites include Warriors: Evil of Three, ''and ''The Tragic Tale of Caxis/Mortal Haters. BlogClan History Briarpaw, who sometimes goes by Briarheart and other various names, came to BlogClan looking for a place to talk to other Warriors fans, and low and behold he found that place. He is well known for the article he wrote titled The Tigerstar Nursery Tale. BlogClan Articles List of BlogClan (Old Camp) Articles: * Top 10 Cats in Warriors: The Original Series - Warriors: The New Prophecy * Do Clan Leaders Regenerate like Timelords? * The Warriors Cliche: Forbidden Love * Two Awkward Moments in Warriors * Top 5 Villains/Bullies (So Far) * After Reading: Dark River List of BlogClan (New Camp) Articles: * The Tigerstar Nursery Tale Trailing Stars Briarpaw is seen talking with Cypresspaw and some other apprentices in Chapter 15. In Chapter 15, Flowerstream overhears him say, "I sort of miss home." The conversation that follows this statement makes Flowerstream think for a while before a Clan meeting is called. Briarpaw is seen talking to Cypresspaw in the background in a few other stories about BlogClan and Warriors. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming soon. List of Warrior Cats Fanfictions Canceled & Discontinued: * Warriors: New Blood * Warriors: Evil of three: Into the Mind * Warrior Who: Unbound In Progress & Completed: * Warrior Who: Unbound Short Story: The Warriors's Lullaby * Warriors: Sandstorm's Tale * Warrior Who: An Unearthly Apprentice * Clan Wars: Book IV: A New Hope Fun Facts & Trivia * Briarpaw has gone by many online names including: Briarheart107, PuppetMaster106, DoctorWho105, DoctorWhoFanAudiosAndFilms, BriarheartOfBlogClan and Briarheart02 * Favorite franchise is 'Doctor Who' and can talk about it for hours on end. * Briarpaw is in fact a male twoleg, sometimes people on BlogClan get confused. * Has a girlfriend whom he calls Leaf * Favorite Warriors Book: Moonrise * Is in the process of reading The Picture of Dorian Gray, Warriors: Outcast, ''and ''Doctor Who: Time Wyrm: Genesys '' * Has written a couple Warriors crossover fanfics known as ''Clan Wars Episode IV: A New Hope ''and ''Warrior Who: Unbound ''(AKA the one I'm ashamed of) * Favorite Video Games and Shows: ''Doctor Who, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Ghostbusters Wii, Warrior Cats: The Game ''(a fan-made game that covers ''Into the Wild-''Firestar's Quest'') The Lone Wolf, Super Paper Mario, Shovel Knight, Minecraft, The X-Files, Danger Mouse, The Walking Dead, Sword Art Online, Twin Peaks, ''and ''The Real Ghostbusters * Creates videos about Doctor Who ''and occasionally ''Warriors on his YouTube channel, Briarheart02. Drawings/Pictures created by Briarpaw Category:Apprentice Category:Tom